


Mounted

by Chromophilic_Daydream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira topping from the bottom, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, November spoilers, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/pseuds/Chromophilic_Daydream
Summary: Bastards weren't meant to be kings, and yet the throne beneath him was too great to resist.





	Mounted

Rome wasn't built in a day. No great kingdom was… They were crafted and sculpted, each layer of complexity bled into the next; they grew with guidance and control by those who ruled them. Those who rose above others, stepped on the backs of the weak to become stronger. Rulers who pierced the hearts of their rivals in combat, and swayed the hearts of those beneath them paved the way to leadership. To everyone else, they found their place in the world created for them, they found their role in life or seized their opportunities to create the life they needed to survive; despite the costs.

For years Akechi Goro cut through the obstacles in his life, creating his role in the world with his own hands. Through his hardships, he acquired a camouflage, the ability to put on a charming smile as easily as he breathed. He was a master of disguise, fooling those around him of his ease in this society that shunned him.

It was easy to feed the public an image, a facsimile of his true self that would never accept trash like him as the bringer of justice. All around him, fools lived in blissful ignorance that the celebrity they made into a sensation through his own twisted hands was an imposter. No one knew he planned every single catalyst for his fame to grow, to shape, to evolve for the chance to bring down the king that, soon, the public would undoubtedly vote for.

He was going to die to make sure Shido Masayoshi was denied that opportunity just as his fingers touched it. Poetic justice was too sweet of a temptation not to sink his teeth in. His justice, his revenge, would be the duality of his acquired fame and the shame of his illegitimate birth. 

Nothing in the world would be as sweet as watching Shido's power burn in the flames he set himself. He was but a sacrificial pawn from the moment he was born, never one to rule; never one meant to live. He decided from the very moment he was enveloped in a storm of power, the very second Loki appeared before him after swearing to help him level the playing field, Akechi knew his purpose in life was to turn everything to ashes. 

Rome wasn't built in a day, but it was destroyed in one.

His guilt lit the match on a kingdom he was never meant to control. Bastards were never kings, sitting amongst jewels and crowns of gold and barking orders to control chaos. Bastards like him were nothing and meant to be nothing. But soon he'd wear that title like a prince whose crown was made of thorns that scraped down his scalp and tear open his flesh so he bled. 

It would be a liberating death, atonement for his sins as the life he shaped burn away with Shido's power. He was never meant for great things but he carved his own path anyway.

A prince damned since birth, a kingdom of waste beneath his feet as he lit a match.

His resolve was greater than a kingdom built on exploiting the weak. This was his purpose in life and nothing else mattered.

Except… in the last few months his fingers trembled, the flame he created began to flicker in wavering uncertainty. A smile, an honest one, began to appear more often in his life. Now, it seemed like someone wanted him around and it bothered him how much he enjoyed it. Now he started to crave it, this feeling of being needed and wanted by another person who didn't care about the masks he wore. This person who seemed genuinely interested in what was underneath the endless facade he spent years honing. This person who did not care if he were a prince or a bastard was dangerous to his plan.

And yet-

Now, as the air in the attic of Leblanc began to feel heavy under the warm gasps he emitted, his resolve quivered like his thighs that pinned Kurusu Akira to the mattress beneath them.

This was not the first time his visits to the cafe led to Kurusu's taunting implications of heading upstairs. This was not the first time Kurusu's lips whispered sweet lies - were they lies? -  like prayers against his ear. This was not the first time that Akechi's grip dug into the other boy's bare shoulders to stable himself as he lowered his hips against Kurusu's raw, slick cock to slide inside of him, But this time may be the last.

For both their sakes it should be the last. He told himself always, his mind fighting the intimacy that his body craves. But in that fight, his body always seemed to win over the logical side he presented to the world. He let himself be led away, possessed by the seduction of power he was never meant to have. Here, he allowed himself for just a little bit of time to become a king instead of a sacrificial pawn fated for ruin. Here in this room, the heat between them consumed them both with every thrust made him feel… normal.

It was fine to feel this way, it was fine.

It was fine. 

Beneath him, Kurusu's fingers curled into his hips. Akechi's own hands still rested on his shoulders, his thumbs jabbed into slender collarbones. Kurusu's hands guided his rolling movement but the momentum was all of Akechi's making. The moans of pleasure the leader of the Phantom Thieves was making were all of Akechi's making.

This power he possessed was far more intoxicating that he cared to admit. The pinnacle of everything he wanted in his life was a mess beneath him. Kurusu had a family, friends and the ability to change the world against all odds. He could have whoever he wanted but here he was, gasping in desperation for Akechi of all people. Kurusu's damp lips parted in want, eyes closed tightly as he lost himself in the aching motion of his need. He clung to him, rutting his hips up into the heat of Akechi's body. The situation always presented itself in a laughably humorless way. If it hadn't been for the tingling pleasure that climbed up his spine and made him gasp out loud, he may have just chuckled this time. However, Kurusu shifted himself up more against the wall that ran against the head of his bed, causing his angle to change and the tip of his cock to ghost over the spot that made Akechi’s skin prickle with a cold pleasure. 

"Akechi-"

The name was a hymn that Kurusu sang, a chant of praise that quelled the anger that raged on inside of him if only for a moment, he couldn't hear it over his own voice that whispered deafening desire that swept every nerve in his body. 

He didn't respond with words. He couldn't even think of any. The pressure inside of him as he brought himself down again on Kurusu's shaft was the only thing he cared about.

Nothing else mattered but this jolt of need that filled him with every thrust.

It felt good.

It felt  _ so _ good.

An eager mewl wracked his voice as he changed the tempo, the rhythm of their dance quickened and Akechi shifted his hand in urgent want to the wall behind the boy pinned under him. The support made it easier to move faster. 

A clammy hand braced his lower back, the other snaking up his sensitive thigh to take ahold of his aching cock and Kurusu began to stroke him in a feeble attempt to synchronize the pace Akechi set.

In this room, Akechi sat upon the only throne he'd ever know... one that didn't care about his birth nor his fame. This throne that called his name with such unfiltered desire, it almost blinded him.

This room was a paradox of what could have been had fate given him Kurusu a few years earlier.

Just a few years ago-

This room was the kingdom Akechi could never have, a taste of forbidden fruit he greedily consumed with every flirtatious smirk the devil in an apron offered him. Every sweet seductive lie of admiration and praise that choked past the lips of the angel who writhed under him.

People like him didn't deserve kind words and moans of pleasure from others, sweet nothings that promised salvation. People like him didn't deserve praise and heated, messy kisses from others who claimed to love them.

People like him didn't deserve to live.

And yet, Kurusu was here, slipping his tongue between his lips, his hand stroking him with no other reason than want until he could barely string together a coherent thought besides how much he wanted this.

Reminding him that he was very much alive.

And that he was close.

This power was intoxicating. The lips left as Kurusu groaned, his hands going back to Akechi's hips where he could tell he found out of habit. 

"Akechi, you feel so good-" He breathed. It was a beautiful sight in the moonlight that teased through the window beside them. The ripple of his throat as he swallowed, the glazed gray warmth of his eyes that were curtained under thick lashes. A shudder ran down Akechi's spine as he tensed on Kurusu's still hard erection inside of him. They both gasped in unison and the chuckle of Joker permeated the atmosphere between them like a knife.

"You really love it when I do that, don't you?" 

"I- don't know what you mean."

"Compliment you." Kurusu pulled his head down, forcing him to relinquish his control so they could level their eye contact.

Akechi's own eyes narrowed in irritation for a moment and nothing more, covering his mood with a simple smile. A mask. It'd be so easy just to wrap his fingers around his neck, just to keep him from talking like he understood him. He didn't understand, he never would.

He would never let him that deep, he couldn't.

Even if he wanted it more than anything. These moments between them were just that, moments. "I don't know what you mean."

"You feel good inside, Akechi." Kurusu stated with no hint of elaboration or grand emotion like he was stating a simple fact out of a textbook. He felt his face heat up in response. Their movements had almost ceased and Akechi was aware how his body, once again, tightened. Kurusu just grinned at him and uttered a small, breathy chuckle. Grey eyes staring at him like some sort of predator on the verge of devouring helpless prey. Except there was something in his eyes he couldn't pinpoint, a warmth that did not feel as menacing as a hunt. Something akin to affection, possibly. Kurusu pushed his hair back behind his ear and gently caressed his cheek with soiled fingers. 

Akechi grimaced but held his gaze.

“Should I say it again? You feel  _ amazing _ .” The grin had not yet left his face, and Kurusu shifted again, bucking his hips at a different angle without warning and made his vision white out as his muscles constricted from the motion. Kurusu knew his reactions too well, the disguises he fostered meant nothing in times like this. His body betrayed his mind but it was worth it. 

This was  _ worth _ it.

The rocking motion that pressed the head of Kurusu's dick just deep enough inside him was too much as it skimmed over sensitive nerves over and over again. Broken whimpers of praise and desperate pleas passed between them, a verse to a song they've well acquainted themselves with by this point. Gasps replaced words until Akechi couldn't hold onto the mounting heat his throne between his legs. He came in waves across Kurusu's stomach and chest without an utterance of warning. A moment later, just out of synch with his own orgasm, Kurusu cried out his name and arched his back. Warmth seeped into him, the other man no longer able to keep control of himself as well.

The detective slumped against him, head bowed into the crook of his neck and he panted. Sweat made his light hair stick to his face and neck, and he shivered as he caught his breath. Kurusu's own labored breathing echoed in familiar rhythm in his ears.

"You're cute, you know that?" Another chuckle followed the motion of fingers through his damp hair. It was soothing but-

"I've been told..." he joked lazily and lifted himself off of Kurusu's softening cock, his muscles twitching in protest, the fullness he had gotten used to pulling out made him gasp sharply. Kurusu was quick to grab the towel he set aside to help clean up before they both laid in the quiet buzzing of orgasm and evening breaths.

"I mean it." Kurusu's voice broke through the fog that threatened his consciousness.

"Hm?" He ventured to look over at the other beside him, his mind finally rebuilding the walls Kurusu broke down since the first heated kiss of the cool November night.

"That you're cute... Look… Akechi-" 

Akechi frowned, knowing full well where this was going.

"You should go out with me. We already do this kind of thing, right? I want... I want you to be my boyfriend, Akechi."

Each time they had sex, Kurusu asked. And each time he denied him. It was impossible, he couldn't exist in this room where he was grasping at normality. Not when his path was already stained with blood and guilt. There was no point in attempting to start building a new way. He was never meant to be happy, he was never meant to be king, but be the one who destroyed everything. Even Kurusu couldn't be protected from him.

And yet-

And  _ yet. _

In this room Akechi found himself losing the resolve that built him his own place in the world. In this room, he was equal to those who changed the world through their own actions, though he didn't agree with the methods. Though he envied their methods. Those who changed fate with their own hands, much like he had, but did not paint their hands in blood in the process. In this room, they both yearned for acceptance that only they could give each other… they both peeled away their masks and clothes and succumbed to each other. They both knew it, and that's why-

"I'm sorry, I'm too busy to have a relationship. Same as last time."

A sigh hugged Kurusu’s lips, which turned downwards into a frown but recovered within a blink.

“That’s fine.” He nodded, which made a small part of Akechi snap in frustration. Why did he even want a relationship? Why did he keep asking? What they had was a mutually beneficial, bordering on the cusp of being something volatile. And yet it ruptured that tiny part of him that was desperately clinging to affection, to happiness.

He didn't deserve this. 

He was going to kill the person who extended their hand to him, who made his knees weak and his barriers crumple with nothing but honesty…

But that's why he couldn't selfishly climb those stairs to the throne he mounted in permanence. He couldn't bring himself to deepen their relationship more than the physical aspect they adopted already. He was too far gone. Neither of them were going to be around much longer. 

It wasn't meant to last anyway, his plans were far more important than this attachment he developed. Yet he was attached… there was no denying it to himself-

But the chance of happiness was something he never calculated in his plans. It bothered him. He desired validation, and he desired Kurusu’s validation above everything else. 

It made him sick to think about the future for the first time since he came to the realization he wasn't going to make it in the world in the long run. To think that another person asking him to take a chance on even a small future with him would shake his resolve so easily. So he had to refuse. But he also needed to know-

“Why do you always ask?” He smiled, forced and simple.

Kurusu looked at him in the darkness, he felt his gaze shoot straight through the disguise he mustered in the moment. 

“Because I like you.”

_ Honest as always. _

“You could pick anyone and yet you chose me to annoy with this kind of stuff?” Akechi sat up and meet Kurusu’s cool gaze in the fading moonlight.

“I mean, I guess. I like  _ you _ though. I don't do this with anyone else.” He almost could see Kurusu’s cheeks stain pink but chalked it up to his imagination. It was easier to focus on Kurusu’s reactions than his own heated cheeks and quickening heartbeat.

“I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or pity you.” Akechi shook his head and laughed in recovery. Deflect this. Put the focus back on Kurusu in order to find an escape. People talked about themselves more than anything else.

“Neither, I just always want to ask.”

_ Until I betray you. _

Silence fell between them. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable but-

If they had just met sooner… if only they had met sooner. He may just have accepted the offer. If only Kurusu hadn’t been a Phantom Thief, then he might have become the ruler of his own life instead. Maybe things would have been different. 

“You always manage to surprise me.” He whispered and shook his head, a smile gracing his lips with earnest intent. Kurusu didn't ever answer how he anticipated. He both loved that… and hated it.

This place was too dangerous for him. He was too dangerous for the both of them.

Kurusu didn't respond but he felt his eyes trained on him as he got up to put on his clothes that were haphazardly thrown around the cool attic.

“It's late, you should stay.” He offered another honest moment that threatened Akechi with a seductive promise of acceptable.

“I can't, I have a meeting in the morning.” It was a lie but it was the easiest one of his throw-away excuses. He fastened his pants before sitting down on the bed to put his shirt on.

A warm embrace hindered him, Kurusu’s legs settling on either side of him and his arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel his breath on the nape of his neck as he buried his face into his hair.

“Please stay.” He whispered, his naked body warm against his bare back.

He wouldn't have heard his simple request had it not been murmured against his ear, given that his heartbeat hammering throughout his brain and distracting him. He shivered, the hair on the back of his neck prickling with the gentle touch of Kurusu’s lips on his shoulder. He leaned back into his arms as Kurusu continued to kiss him as if he was something precious, every soft press of his mouth to Akechi’s neck was followed by an even softer “stay”.

He couldn't.

He hummed abruptly, sitting forward and breaking contact with Kurusu gentle lips before slipping his shirt on.

“Stingy.” He heard the other boy huff and could visualize the pout on his face without even looking at him.

“I told you, I have a meeting and I need a shower.” Deft fingers fastened the buttons of his shirt up to his collar. 

“We have trains you know, you could just rest and take one in the morning.”

A line of irritation cracked his thoughts. Really he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He didn't need to come up with more excuses why he was running away from happiness. He wasn't built for this type of interaction. He wanted to be useful, but needed?  _ Wanted? _ Sex was useful for them both but Kurusu always asking to make it more than what it was confused him. But even so, he never forced him to stay, or demanded an answer to why he wouldn't solidify a relationship with him…

He just gave him a look that made him tremble with uncertainty. Staying here was a hazard to his goals. And the longer he lingered here, the more confused he became. 

Akechi shook his head and got up, already missing the warmth of another human being wrapping themselves around him like a cape. It was stupid to dwell on the sensation. It wasn't like he could get used to it. He placed his tie over his head and pushed his discarded gloves into his pocket. He looked back at Kurusu and straightened out his clothes. It seemed like he had given up on his hopeless attempts to make him stay the night, given that his facial expression changed from sulking to neutral. 

“Hopefully I look at least presentable.” He mused, changing the subject. Kurusu’s shoulders hung forward in defeat but he stood anyway, still completely naked and walked towards him. 

“Hold on.” He mumbled, obviously unabashed by his state of undress. Akechi couldn't help but look away as his face began to feel flushed. He affected him too easily. Soft fingertips brushed against his cheek before pulling his attention back to Kurusu. He swallowed hard when his eyes met cold gray ones. He was looking straight through him again. 

He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Akechi’s shoulders to tug him down into a slow, lazy kiss. He felt fingers tangle into his hair and he melted under the soothing touch of hands, the weight of Kurusu's palms like a crown adorning his head. A crown he was never meant to have. He let himself give into its power as he parted his lips to glide his tongue along Kurusu’s. The world crumbled away around him as heat once again surrounded him. Though not from a trickster offering chaos, not from a match in which he would burn everything that crossed him. This was nothing more than arms being wrapped around him, holding him rooted in place, safe.

It churned his stomach as he pulled away.

“I'll at least walk you to the station.” He heard Kurusu mumble, unknotting his arms that had settled around Akechi’s shoulders after playing with his hair. He shook his head.

“I can go by myself. Besides you should stay and change the sheets.” His nose wrinkled a little at the thought of stained linens.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Kurusu saluted half-heartedly and laughed. The joke made Akechi laugh but for different reasons.

“Call me if you want to go to the Palace.” He quipped, passing the phrase as a goodbye and headed downstairs with Kurusu calling after him to sleep well before he made it out the door. Normality… he bit his lip as he looked back at the threshold. He sighed and opened the door once again.

“Lock up behind me!” That's what a normal person would say right? He hesitated out to the darkness of the building and heard the other’s voice call back to him-

“Yes, honey. Whatever you say.”

His heart raced ever so quietly in his chest and he left the doorway of Leblanc. 

It was too easy to slip into a world that rules didn't matter, where he could be himself. A place where the allure of the power of happiness threatened to capsize his heart at the blink of an eye and the glimpse of a smile. Outside Leblanc it was easier to breathe, to concentrate and to regroup. Yet he left a piece of himself, perhaps the only honest part that he still possessed back to marinate in the smell of coffee and comfort of something that had become home to him. That part of him that craved love and affection that Kurusu gave him would die within the next few weeks when he put a bullet in his head.

He would not give his plan up for that smile. In his head that made sense. His justice was strong and unwavering again, pushing his affections to the side only to be drawn out in the dark attic with a person he must kill within a few weeks time. But that's what his life was, and he wasn't going to stray from the only way he could cleanse his sins… with an unwavering hand and the anger of a bonfire raging inside of him, that would incinerate Shido’s world with himself as the catalyst, with Kurusu as the stepping stone. Kurusu, whose lips could twist into the most sinister of smirks and the most sincere of gasps. Kurusu, who reached out for him just as Akechi gravitated towards him. Maybe in another life, but not this one.

And yet, though his justice was strong, his ideals resolute, his finger quivered as he pulled the trigger to start a revolution at the cost of a throne that loved him. That he, in turn, loved as well.

A kingdom he never knew he had bled out in a chair, beaten and cuffed. 

His hand wouldn't stop shaking.

Not until he took aim at the emergency button and fired with a steady grip.

_ Maybe in another life, he’d be king. Maybe in another life, he’d accept Kurusu’s offer. _

But for now, this was enough. Pushing aside his pride, he let the world he hated to take him. Now he was the stepping stone to change, his revolution sparked and made way for Kurusu Akira to rise to power where he had fallen. His vow a crown that Joker wore proudly as they reformed the world together, their goals becoming one as their passion and bodies once had. 

The world burned down as they dropped a match they lit together.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a smut fic at 2 AM this weekend.   
> Thanks as always to menthechocolat for being my beta. 
> 
> my twitter is @chromiekins, though I'm on school hiatus as of right now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
